LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 39
(In a part of deep deep space, a fleet of Invader warships are gathered together. Aboard one, General Tor is speaking with Trakeena, Dalatrass Linron and Super Skrull Kl'rt about the attack in the world of Pokemon) General Tor: So they were able to stop even Superman? Dalatrass Linron: It was quite a surprise. General Tor: Where is he now? Trakeena: He is resting for now. The effects of the Kryptonite hit him hard. Super Skrull Kl'rt: We'll need him back on his feet soon. These 3 are better then thought. General Tor: Though we failed to stop them, were able to destroy the HQ of those Team Rocket thugs. That is good. Showing the humans that those Pokemon are not their slaves. (Suddenly Iosa Sakera enters the room) General Tor: Iosa my dear. What is it? Iosa Sakera: We have a transmission from Sarah Kerrigan. I have her on stand by if you wish to speak to her. General Tor: Put her though. (Iosa brings up a hologram of Sarah Kerrigan) Sarah Kerrigan: Greetings, General. I bring an update on the mission in Mobius. General Tor: How goes it? Sarah Kerrigan: We are still dealing with this fool who calls himself "Myotismon". I still don't know where he came from, but he will be dealt with. The Zerg numbers have risen thanks to the humans of this world. But there is one other thing. General Tor: What? Sarah Kerrigan: It would seem this world's hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has returned. General Tor: And has he been getting in our way? Sarah Kerrigan: I'm sorry to say he has. I've tried to reason with him and his princess. But they refuse to listen. I am prepared to follow your orders and deal with them if they refuse to join us. General Tor: It saddens me to see these Mobians wanting to join with the humans instead of us... Deal with them Sarah. All of them. Sarah Kerrigan: As you command, General. (Transmission ends) Trakeena: What is our next move, General? General Tor: We must continue our attacks on the humans. Find the worlds controlled by the humans and destroy them. We must also find these groups that are trying to stop us. Super Skrull Kl'rt: Next time I see them, I'll defeat them, sir. General Tor: Yes. But until then I want all of you- Komato Trooper: General Tor, sir! We have one of our ships from our attack on the Pokemon world incoming! Dalatrass Linron: What? Who else was there when we- ... Oh. Him. (General Tor, Iosa, the rest of the group and Komato soldiers arrive at the hanger awaiting the ship. It lands. The ship opens up and out comes the one Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka fought at Ginger Town. He walks up to General Tor while all the aliens glare at him. But he does not seem to care) ???: General Tor. General Tor: Mr. Freeze. How did your mission go? Mr. Freeze: I regret to say that it has failed. I encountered a group that tried to stop me. They were quite strong. I was able to defeat them, but I could not finish them due to enemy reinforcements. General Tor: I see. Trakeerna: I'm not surprised. After all, he's nothing but a human. General Tor: Trakeerna. Dalatrass Linron: I must agree with her General. Why do we have this fool when we are planning to destroy all humans? General Tor: That is enough! Mr. Freeze may be a human, but he is with us. Mr. Freeze: And I will explain to you all again: I do not care what befalls humanity. And as long I get what I want you'll have nothing to worry about me. Iosa: While I do not question General Tor's choice to have you with us Mr. Freeze, I do strongly advise to watch what you say. Many of the soldiers are not happy to have you with us. Mr. Freeze: Let them be mad all they wish. It does not matter to me. If that is all, General, I wish to return to my quarters. There are things I must attend to. General Tor: Of course. I will inform you when I have need of you again. (Mr. Freeze walks past General Tor and the rest of them entering the hallway. As he walks he is aware of the glares he gets by the patrols but does not care. He arrives at his quarters and enters. Inside is a room covered in an ice and snow. He walks up to a some chamber. Inside the chamber is a woman. A human woman. Mr. Freeze looks at her and his expression changes to that of sadness) Mr. Freeze: Nora... My beautiful Nora. I am close. With the help of the Invaders and their technology I will be able to find the cure. I will do whatever it takes. I will cure you Nora. I promise. (He puts his hand on the chamber) To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures